Más tarde
by Atenealuna
Summary: Había empezado más tarde que el resto, pero eso no quería decir que fuese a ser la última. Iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo el tipo de bruja que era. Iba a vivir aventuras. Iba a vivir los mejores años de su vida. Nadie se lo impediría.
1. Chapter 1

_**Todo este mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Solo me pertenecen los OCs. Espero que lo disfruteis.**_

 _ **Lumos...**_

* * *

 **El comienzo de todo**

Y ahí me encontraba yo sola, de pie, enfrente del portón de madera que daba paso al gran comedor. Estaba aterrorizada y no podía parar de temblar. Tenia un frio helador y aun así sudaba. Era un sudor frio que me hacia tener escalofríos. Mis manos y pies apenas los sentía del frio y mis pequeñas manos se veían tan blancas que se translucían las pequeñas venas que las recorrían. Normal, toda la sangre la tenia en mi cerebro.

No sabia que pensar. Mi mente trabajaba tan rápido como viaja la luz, no podía controlar la velocidad de mis pensamientos y eso me hacia sentirme más nerviosa aún. Todo había ido demasiado deprisa: la noticia, la compra del material, las clases de verano,... Todo había ido tan rápido que dudaba si habría interiorizado la idea de donde estaba, lo que debía hacer y lo que eso suponía. No, definitivamente no me había dado tiempo y eso me aterraba. Parecía que todo había escapado de mi control y odiaba que las cosas se me fuesen de quicio.

Todo había comenzado unos meses atrás, hace cinco meses para ser exactos. En cinco meses mi vida había dado más de mil vueltas, en cinco meses me había cambiado las perspectivas de futuro, de vida y del universo tal y como lo conocía; en cinco meses ya no sabia lo que era arriba ni lo que era abajo.

 ** _\- 24 de Abril de 1992 -_**

Había llegado el día, el día en que cumplía catorce años. ¡Madre miá!¡No me lo podía creer! Y además ¡Era sábado! Por lo que no debería ir a clase el día de mi cumple, era simplemente ¡INCREIBLE! Y que a gusto estaba una en la cama. Hmmmm...

Me doy media vuelta para seguir holgazaneando un rato, cuando se oye una puerta chirriar y por el sonido de los pasos sé que se trata de mi madre. Se sienta en el borde de mi cama y siento como me da un beso en la frente. Hmmmm... Así, si que se levanta a una cumpleañera.

-Elisabeth... ¡Felicidades cariño! ¡Es tu cumple!. Venga, levantate y desayunamos juntos.

Solo atino a sonreír. Con lo a gusto que estoy en la cama... Y entonces lo sintió, y supe que venia lo peor. Mi madre se levanta, se dirige a mis ventanas... y de un fuerte tirón ¡levanta todas las persianas! La luz entra hasta el ultimo rincón iluminándolo todo. A pesar de que tengo los ojos cerrados la luz me hace daño y me escondo debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Elisabeth! Venga, que te he calentado el té y las tostadas...- Me grita mi padre desde la cocina.

Resignada, me quito las sábanas, me calzo mis zapatillas de andar por casa y me dirijo a la cocina como una zombi llegando sana y salva, lo cual no acierto a saber como ya que casi ni he abierto los ojos.

Me siento en mi sitio y empiezo a echarle mermelada a mis tostadas. Siento que por detrás alguien me abraza. Es mi padre.

-Felicidades cariño.- Y me da un beso en la sién. -¡Ya cumples 14 años! ¡Que mayor te estas haciendo!

Le sonrió. -Gracias papa.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y el efecto del té y de la conversación me empieza a hacer efecto y empiezo a despertarme. Para cuando termina el desayuno estoy del todo despierta.

-Venga Elisabeth, vamos a abrir tus regalos.

-¡Uy!¡Que emoción!- digo entusiasmada.

El primer regalo es una blusa preciosa.

-¡Oh mama! ¡Es preciosa!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¿Puedo estrenarla hoy?

-Claro que si, cariño. Si tu quieres.- me contesta

También me regalan una cartera, un bolso y unos libros para leer.

-¡Muchísimas gracias por los regalos! ¡Me encantan!

-Nos alegramos Elisabeth- dice mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Luego comeremos en casa de los abuelos acuérdate- me dice mi madre.

-Si, si, por supuesto. Como todos los años, no me esperaba nada diferente.

Adoro a mis abuelos. Me quieren con todo su corazón y siempre están contándome historia. Cada vez que voy a su casa me lo paso en grande, sobre todo con mi abuela, que no paramos de hablar y de reír.

-Luego, al mediodía Elisabeth, iremos a tomar algo. Pero antes, ¿tienes alguna tarea que hacer para clase?- me pregunta mi madre.

-Aissss...- suspiro. -Si, si que tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- respondo desanimada.

-Bueno, pues lo haces ahora y así tienes el resto del fin de semana para estar con nosotros y con tus amigas si quieres.

-Vale, vale...

-¡Y recoge tu habitación! Que hay veces que parece una leonera. -me grita mi madre.

Y así me dirijo hacia mi habitación para hacer la maldita tarea. Supongo que la haré un poco por encima, no es que tenga muchas ganas de hacer en MI cumpleaños unos deberes del diez.

Así que, me siento en mi silla y empiezo a buscar entre la marabunta de libros y papeles mi agenda. Cuando por fin la encuentro enterrada entre libros algo me llama la atención. Es un sobre, y me extraña, ya que nunca lo había visto. Esta escrito a mano mi dirección y esta dirigida a mi.

-¡Mama! ¿Me has dejado tu alguna carta en mi mesa?- le pregunto desde la habitación

-Si. Te deje un par que te llegaron ayer.

Es verdad. Allí estaban el resto de las cartas también. Una era de mi tía, felicitándome por mi cumple como todos los años. Sus felicitaciones eran preciosas y cada año eran mas bonitas. Otra era de mi instituto y la ultima era de una tienda de ropa. Pero todas eran cartas normales, no había nada de extraño en ellas excepto ESA.

Estaba claro que estaba dirigida a mí, porque tenia escrito SRTA. E. Delaney. Pero en el reverso solo había un emblema que no había visto en mi vida. ¡Y estaba lacrado! ¡¿Pero que era y de donde venia esa carta?!. Al final decido abrirla y lo que leí a continuación no pudo dejarme más que boquiabierta.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querida señorita Elisabeth Delaney

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Todo alumno puede tener una mascota siempre que este se haga cargo de el, tales como lechuzas, búhos, gatos o sapos.

Muy cordialmente,  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
Subdirectora

 **Uniforme**  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores.

-Una capa de invierno.

 **Libros**  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

 _-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ _,_ Miranda Goshawk

 _-Una Historia de la Magia_ , Bathilda Bagshot

 _-Teoría Mágica_ , Adalbert Waffling

 _-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_ , Emeric Switch

 _-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_ , Phyllida Spore

 _-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_ , Arsenius Jigger

 _-Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ , Newt Scamander

 _-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_ , Quentim Trimble

¡¿Pero que era todo aquello?! ¡¿Quien y que clase de broma me estaban gastando?! Porque yo, sinceramente, no le encontraba la gracia.

-¡Mama! ¡¿Que es esto?!- le pregunto indignada a mi madre.

-¿El que Elisabeth?

-Pues esto.- le digo tendiéndole la carta.

Mi madre empieza a leerla preocupada, cuando suena el timbre. Me dirijo a abrir la puerta y en cuanto la abro me encuentro una mujer alta y delgada y de cara afilada y severa junto a un hombre de digamos "avanzada edad", por ser educada, con una larga barba blanca. Parecía que delante mio se habían materializado una bruja y el mismísimo Merlín. Me quede asombrada mirándoles cuando oigo:

-Buenos días Elisabeth.- me dice el hombre.

-Buenos días.- respondo.- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Elisabeth, ¿quien es?- pregunta mi madre desde casa.

-Por favor, si nos dejas entrar te podremos explicar todo. Incluso la razón de esa carta. -dijo el anciano señalando la carta que mi madre tenia entre manos.

Nos sentamos alrededor del comedor todos juntos. Las únicas palabras que me vienen a la cabeza son: raro y extraño. No puedo de dejar de mirarles.

-¿Quieren té o café?¿O cualquier otra cosa? -les ofrece mi madre.

-¡Oh! Un té, por favor. Y si tiene de esas pastas tan dulces de mantequilla sería perfecto, gracias -le responde el hombre. Cada vez es todo más extraño.

-No, gracias. -responde la mujer educadamente.

Mi madre volvió con tazas de té y pastas de mantequilla. El hombre se echa azúcar, revuelve el te, le da un pequeño sorbo y se como una pasta. ¡Como si no le estuviésemos esperando a él y a sus explicaciones!.

-Lilian, el té está delicioso. Muchísimas gracias. -le dice a mi madre tranquilamente.

-Gr-gracias. - Como sabia aquel hombre el nombre de mi madre. Juraría que no se lo habíamos dicho...

Me aclaro la garganta esperando una explicación por su parte.

-¡Oh si! Elisabeth, querida, lo siento. Debes tener curiosidad del porqué de la carta y de nuestra llegada. Siento la espera, pero no me gusta tomarme el té frio y este tipo de momentos hay que disfrutarlos. -me dice sonriéndome.

Yo no sé ni que cara tengo que tener, porque la mandíbula se me ha descolocado. ¡Menudo personaje! ¡¿Pero de que árbol se ha caído?!

-Me llamo Albus Dumbledore director de la escuela y ella es la señora Minerva McGonagall subdirectora y jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Bueno, vengo a decirte que tienes una plaza en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero que es esto?! ¿Es esto alguna tomadura de pelo o algo? Porque no le veo la gracia. -le respondo de repente

-¡Elisabeth! -me dicen mis padres. -Esos modales por favor.

Bajo la mirada como si estuviese arrepentida, pero en realidad cada segundo que pasa me estoy poniendo más furiosa y más nerviosa.

-Ahora te lo explicará la señorita McGonagall.

Miro interrogante a la mujer que no ha dicho apenas palabra desde que ha llegado.

Se aclara la garganta, me mira y empieza a hablar con solemnidad.

-La escuela de Hogwarts de mágia y hechicería fue creada hace cientos de años para la educación de los jóvenes magos y brujas del mundo junto con otras escuelas. La escuela se divide en cuatro casas, las cuales son la representación de los fundadores de la escuela: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. La casa en la cual se coloque ha su hija se convertirá en su familia. En ella se encuentran otros muchos alumnos de diferentes edades y está dirigida por un jefe de casa el o la cual es un profesor de la escuela. En ella se imparten diferentes tipos de asignaturas con el objetivo de una educación completa de los alumnos, tales como historia de la mágia, transfiguraciones, herbología, aritmacia, astrología, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas entre muchas otras. La educación dura siete años en el cual todos deben pasar unas pruebas y exámenes con la finalidad de pasar de curso. La escuela se vuelve vuestro hogar en el cual se convive con el resto de alumnos desde el 1 de septiembre hasta el inicio de las vacaciones de verano con la posibilidad de volver a casa en Navidades. Al finalizar sus estudios su hija podrá optar al trabajo que ella quiera desempeñar en el futuro dependiendo las asignaturas que elija a lo largo de los años en la escuela. Creo que esta parte no difiere mucho de su educación. Al comienzo del curso, si su hija acepta cursar sus estudios mágicos en nuestra escuela, deberá llevar todo el material citado en la carta que le ha llegado y una varita. ¡Ah! Y para ponerse en contacto con su hija se hará mediante carta por lechuzas o búhos. -finalizo.

Mis padres y yo estábamos catatónicos. Creo que mi cerebro había explotado porque no podía si quiera pensar en una frase coherente.

-Creo que no se ha dejado ni un detalle señorita McGonagall, como siempre. -le sonrió el hombre a la mujer.

-Gracias señor Dumbledore. -le respondió.

Yo sigo en shock. No, no puede ser verdad. Esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Me está usted tomando el pelo... -le dije al tal señor Dumbledore.

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín señorita Delaney! Claro que no. -responde tranquilamente sonrendome.

-¡Claro que sí! Usted me está hablando de mágia, señor. ¡Eso es imposible! Por mucho que me guste soñar, la mágia no existe.

Y entonces lo ví. Saco un palo de su capa o lo que fuese e hizo que de la tetera saliese un ramo de flores de la nada. No me lo podía creer...

-Pero-pero eso es imposible...

-Señorita Delaney, ¿acaso no cree en lo que ve? -me pregunta

-Hombre, comprenderá que es un poco difícil de creer.

-Por supuesto que lo comprendo. Pero deberá ir acostumbrándose si quiere cursar en nuestra escuela. Señorita Delaney, usted es una bruja.

"Usted es una bruja". Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como campanas. ¡Era impensable! ¿Como iba a ser yo una BRUJA? Era imposible, ella era normal como sus padres. Nunca había resaltado en nada y, mucho menos, nunca había hecho mágia.

-Señor, sin ánimo de ofenderle, se está usted equivocando. Mi familia y yo somos normales. No hacemos mágia ninguno. -le resalto.

-No es imprescindible que una persona para ser mago o bruja sus padres también lo tengan que ser. En nuestra escuela hay muchos magos y brujas procedentes de familias muggles, por lo qu-

-¿De familias que? -le interrumpe mi madre.

-De familias muggles. Es el termino que usamos las personas con mágia para referirnos a las personas que no la poseen. No es ningún termino despectivo, se lo aseguro. -nos aclara la mujer.

-Hay veces que la mágia se salta un par de generaciones, como es su caso señorita Delaney. -dice el hombre.

Sí que es verdad que alguna vez me habían contado que la abuela de mi padre decían que era bruja, pero eso creía que eran cuentos de pueblo, habladurías de la gente... ¡No pensaba que mi bisabuela fuese bruja de verdad!

-Pero señor, mi hija nunca ha hecho mágia. -explica mi padre.

-¿Nunca han ocurrido sucesos extraños alrededor de su hija? ¿Cosas inexplicables? -nos preguntan

-No, nunca. ¿No, Elisabeth? -me pregunta mi padre

-No, no. Nunca. -les afirmo. -Mi vida ha sido muy monótona y normal. Nunca ha habido sobresaltos de ningún tipo. Por eso les digo que deben de estar equivocándose.

-No señorita. Las cartas nunca se equivocan. -me dice el hombre. -Puede que su magia haya estado latente hasta ahora, como en reposo, por eso tal vez ha llegado su carta con tres años de retraso. Pero por supuesto que usted tiene mágia en su sangre.

-¿Como que con retraso? -pregunta mi madre preocupada.

-La formación de los alumnos en nuestra escuela comienza a los 11 años de edad, su hija, en cambio, acaba de cumplir 14 años por lo que empezaría más tarde que el resto. -explica la mujer.

-He ahí la razón de nuestra visita.

-Venimos a ofrecerle a su hija una solución. Para que no empiece mas tarde que el resto de alumnos y pueda estar con el resto de alumnos de su edad, venimos a proponerle que empiece directamente en el curso que le corresponde, que sería cuarto curso. Pero no podemos dejar la materia anterior sin dar, por eso su hija en vez de comenzar su curso el 1 de septiembre como el resto de alumnos, comenzaría el 1 de junio. Sobre todo se impartirían las materias más practicas como hechizos, transfiguraciones, cuidados de las criaturas mágicas, pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras. El profesor de dicha asignatura le impartiría las clases particularmente a su hija hasta el comienzo del curso donde comenzaría a dar las asignaturas correspondientes a su curso. Como no podrá recuperar todas las asignaturas de tres años consecutivos en un solo verano, su hija debería pasar gran parte de sus futuras vacaciones de verano tomando dichas clases. Por lo que, en vez de tener tres meses de vacaciones, solo tendría uno. Esta todo hablado con los respectivos profesores y están dispuestos a tomar ese compromiso, siempre que su hija también lo haga. -termina de explicar la mujer.

Mis padres y yo nos volvemos a quedar catatónicos. Esto es inaudito... inexplicable... increíble.

-Buenos, señores Delaney, señorita Delaney. Dejaremos que mediten su respuesta. Volveremos la semana que viene a la misma hora, si les parece bien. En caso de que acepten, les explicaremos más a fondo todo los detalles. -dice el hombre al mismo tiempo en el que los dos visitantes se levantan.

Todos nos levantamos y les acompañamos a la puerta para despedirles. Cuando ya están fuera de casa el hombre termina de decir:

-Señorita Delaney, no deje escapar esta oportunidad por miedo. Al miedo hay que hacerle frente -dice sonriéndome. -¡Ah! Y un té y unas pastas deliciosas señora Delaney. Realmente deliciosas, debo recordar comprar unas para tener en mi despacho. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y hasta la semana que viene.

Y se marcharon. Y nosotros cerramos la puerta. Y nos volvemos a sentar en silencio en el comedor a pensar.

 _ **\- Una semana más tarde (1 de Mayo de 1992) -**  
_

La semana había transcurrido y no habíamos decidido nada. Quedaban 30 minutos para que aquellas personas volviesen a tocar el timbre y mis padres y yo ¡no habíamos decidido nada!. Todo era demasiado difícil de creer, demasiado difícil de digerir. Por eso nos volvimos a sentar en el comedor, sacamos el té y las pastas y nos sentamos.

-Cariño, decidas lo que decidas te apoyaremos en todo. -me dice mi madre.

-Y recuerda que siempre nos tendrás a tu lado. -mi dice mi padre cogiéndome de la mano.

-Si, ¿pero que le diremos a los abuelos y a mis amigas y al instituto? -pregunto al borde de la histeria.

-Tu por eso no te preocupes. En el instituto diremos que te cambiamos de centro igual que a los abuelos y a tus amigas. Si todo sale bien, y a su debido tiempo, se lo contaremos a los abuelos y tus amigas, ¿te parece? -sugiere mi padre

-Esta bien...

Suena el timbre. Ahí están otra vez sentados en las mismas sillas mirándome como hace una semana. Mirándome expectantes por mi respuesta.

-Acepto su plaza en la escuela. -digo

Los dos me sonríen y me siento como si mi decisión no fuese errónea, como si hubiese hecho lo correcto.

-Me alegro de que aceptes. Espero que Hogwarts sea todo lo que esperas. -me dice el hombre tiernamente.

-Mañana mismo iremos al Callejón Diagon ha comprar todo el material necesario. Yo misma les acompañare y les explicare como funciona nuestra sociedad. Tus padres, si así lo desean, podrán acompañarnos también. De esta manera podrán empezar a conocer nuestro mundo de lleno. Les aseguro que les explicare todo lo que sepa y no duden en preguntarme. -explica la mujer.

-Muy bien. Pues muchísimas gracias y hasta mañana. -me despido de ellos.

-Hasta mañana señorita Delaney, señores Delaney. -se despide la mujer.

-Hasta dentro de poco Elisabeth. Señores Delaney, se me olvido remarcar la casa tan bonita y acogedora que poseen. Es preciosa. -se despide el hombre.

-Gracias -dicen mis padres.

Tengo que admitir que ese hombre dentro de lo extraño, es aún más extraño. Y cerramos la puerta.

Al día siguiente me levanto expectante. Fué un día de locos. Viajamos al mundo mágico por chimenea, que supuestamente nos habían conectado a una tal red flu o flus o como se llamase, la cual te permia viajar por una red de chimeneas interconectadas con solo echar unos polvos y decir el nombre del sitio al que querías ir. ¡Fue genial! aunque caímos de culo y casi vomito del mareo... Y aparecimos en un barrio que no había visto en mi vida, bueno en realidad, no había visto ¡un barrio de ese tipo en mi vida!. La señorita McGonagall nos explico qué y como funcionaba Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico, como eran las monedas mágicas y abrimos una cuenta en ese banco para que yo pudiese disponer de dinero mágico, ya que el muggle (dios intento acostumbrarme a su vocabulario, pero me suena rarísimo) no funcionaba en este mundo. Compramos el uniforme y las capas (¡que chulas eran por dios!), los libros (parecían muy interesantes, pero como uno de esos libros se te cayese a la cabeza yo creo que te deja k.o. en el momento) y el material (entre ellas una cacerola y mogollón de hierbas, las cuales creo que más de la mitad son mortales...).

-¿Te gustaría tener una mascota? tendrías que cuidar tu de ella claro. -me pregunta la señorita McGonagall.

-Si me gustaría mucho. Como no sé si haré amigos, me gustaría tener algo que me hiciese compañía, a parte de los libros...

-Oh, seguro que haces amigos señorita Delaney, no te preocupes. Pero está bien. Vamos a mirar que te gusta.

Quería una mascota, pero no quería encerrarla. Quería que el animal pudiese campar a sus anchas por los sitios y que fuese libre. Por eso descarte gatos, sapos (esos me daban demasiado asco), salamandras y hurones.

-Me gusta ese búho. -decido al final. -Ustedes dijeron que tenían una lechuzeria, ¿no?

-Si, posupuesto. Esta en una torre la cual tiene ventanas para que las lechuzas y los búhos salgan y entren cuando quieran. Ahí están también las lechuzas de la escuela que se usan para enviar y recibir el correo. Tu podrás usar la tuya personalmente para hablar con tus padres. Ella será libre de entrar y salir cuando quiera.

-¿Estas segura cariño? ¿No prefieres un gato? -me pregunta mi madre asustada. Tengo que aclarar que a mi madre le causa pavor todo aquel animal que posea pico. Un pequeño trauma de cuando era pequeña...

-Sí, mama. Y cuando quieras coger mis cartas o enviarme algo tendrás que: o hacer tripas corazón o decirle a papa. A mi me encanta este búho. -digo acariciándolo.

-Bien, bien. Pues el búho se ha dicho. -zanja mi padre.

Por último, nos dirigimos a Ollivander´s, la tienda de varitas mágicas. Es lo que llevo esperando toda la mañana. Quiero decir ¿acaso hay algo más mágico e increíble que una varita? aunque parezca un palo del suelo me refiero...

-Buenos días señor Ollivander. -dice McGonagall.

-Muy buenos días señorita McGonagall. ¿En que la puedo ayudar? -pregunta un hombre ya entrado en años por detrás del mostrador.

Su cara es muy amable y parece un buen hombre. Su sonrisa podría calmar cualquier llanto de niño, no lo dudo.

-Venimos a por la primera varita de la señorita Delaney, aquí presente. -me presenta.

-Oh, muy bien. Pero, perdonad mi indiscreción, ¿no es un poco mayor para su primera varita? -pregunta y yo lo único que atino a hacer es ponerme roja como un tomate y a agachar la cabeza.

-Sí, su carta se perdió y se retraso por tres años. Pero aquí estamos, ¿verdad? -dice McGonagall sacándome del apuro.

-Perfecto entonces. -entonces se dirige a mi -Señorita Delaney, debe entender que la varita elige al mago, nunca al revés. Así que, vamos a buscar a su compañera. -dice soriendome. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y me acerco al mostrador mientras el busca entre estanterías y cajas.

Al final se acerca con dos cajas. Saca una varita y me la ofrece.

-Pruebe con esta a hacer una floritura en el aire. A ver que pasa.

-Le advierto que nunca he hecho ningún tipo de mágia. A si que no se lo que pasara. -le explico.

El me responde con una sonrisa sincera y me armo de valor y hago una floritura. Lo único es que salen unas pequeñas chispas de la punta de la varita.

-Hummm... No, esa no es. Demasiado dura. Prueba con esta otra. -me dice ofreciéndome la otra varita que había sacado.

Vuelvo a hacer el mismo movimiento pero esta vez de la estantería que tengo a mi izquierda se caen la mitad de las cajas creando un ruido estranbótico. Le devuelvo la varita rápidamente y asustada.

-Esa tampoco es.

Vuelve a la trastienda y trae otras tres cajas. Me ofrece una varita más. Hago la floritura y bueno... digamos que no ocurre absolutamente nada. Vuelvo a agitarla y nada. Se la devuelvo.

-Esta creo que no funciona para mí. -le digo

-Bien, bien. No pasa nada. Prueba con esta. Llevo sacándola muchos años pero todavía no ha encontrado a su compañero.

Cojo la varita que me ofrece. Cuando la cojo algo se activa. Siento un cosquilleo en la mano y de repente siento un sentimiento de pertenencia hacia la varita, como si fuese mía. Decidí agitarla y entonces ocurrió. Una suave brisa con olor a flores se levanto y viajo por toda la tienda. Una radiación de calor nos llego a todos y con ella una sensación de libertad. Era como estar tumbada en un campo de flores en primavera. Era liberador y fantástico.

-Aliso con pluma de fénix en el centro. Veintiséis centímetros y tres cuartos. Sorprendentemente susurrante. Vaya señorita Delaney, su apellido no es para nada una coincidencia. Creo que acaba de ganarse una compañera muy leal y quisquillosa, no habría elegido a cualquier mago o bruja ni por asomo. Cuídela, porque ella lo hará. Le esperan grandes cosas señorita Delaney, usted es especial. Viva muchas aventuras. -le dijo con una sonrisa y esperanza en sus palabras.

-Gra-gracias. Supongo. -le digo sonriendo.

No puedo dejar de mirarle. Me tenía embobada. ¡Dios mio! ¡Cuanta emoción tengo! ¡Y va creciendo por momentos!. Al terminar nos despedimos del señor Ollivander y salimos.

-Bueno, ahora que ya tienes todo lo necesario nos veremos el 1 de junio para que te lleve a la escuela. Para entonces tendrás que tener preparado el baúl con todo. Ahí te asignaré una habitación hasta que te coloquen en una casa. Espero que no te sientas muy sola, aunque te recomiendo que te centres en los estudios para no quedarte muy atrás. Bueno, me despido de ustedes. Señores Delaney, señorita Delaney, nos vemos el 1 de junio. Hasta entonces. -se despidió la señorita McGonagall.

-Hasta el 1 de junio señorita McGonagall -me despido.

-Y muchas gracias por todo. Ha sido de gran ayuda. Muchísimas gracias por todo. -le dicen mis padres estrechándole la mano.

-No se preocupen. Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. -dice sonriendo.

Y dicho eso se marcho calle arriba.

 ** _\- Tiempo actual (1 de Septiembre de 1992) -_**

Y así fue como me metí de lleno en este berenjenal.

Solo tenia que esperar como me habían dicho, y en el momento justo se abrirían las puertas por las que tendría que pasar.

El verano se me había pasado muy rápido. Tuve que acostumbrarme a muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Fue muy duro despedirme de mi familia y de mis amigas. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que les estaba vendiendo una media mentira. A ver, no era mentira, pero no les estaba contando toda la verdad y se sentía igual.

El 1 de junio McGonagall me fue a buscar y después de muchos abrazos, besos y lagrimás de sus padres, se despidió y desapareció junto con McGonagall, su gran baúl lleno hasta los topes y su búho: "Earth" (que sepáis que adoro la ironía). Y en un par de segundo se encontraban al lado de un bosque y delante de ellas un majestuoso castillo que ni en los mejores sueños se podría haber imaginado.

-No es posible aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, así que desde aquí tendremos que ir a pie. -me explicó McGonagall.

-¡Ah! Claro, sin ningún problema. -dije nerviosa. ¡Santa madre de Dios! Aquello parecía gigantesco. ¿Cuanta gente podía caber ahí?

Mi habitación pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor de momento. Allí pude acomodarme para el resto del verano para hacer mis tareas o incluso pasar el rato (aunque estuviese más rato fuera que dentro). No paraba de tener clases y a veces me sentía un poco sola entre tanto adulto y silencio, sobre todo entre tanto silencio. Si no estaba en alguna clase particular me encontraba haciendo deberes. Pero en los momentos que tenia libre (después de haber pasado dos semanas) investigaba el castillo. ¡Era gigantesco!. Tenia biblioteca, comedor, cocina, clases y salas como para que uno no este nunca en la misma sala dos veces (bueno... tal vez exagero un poco, ¡pero es cierto! Aquel sitio era increíblemente grande), incluso tenia un lago, un bosque y un campo para practicar el deporte mágico oficial: el Quidditch. Aquellos terrenos no tenían fin y por lo que me habían contado guardaban mas de un secreto oscuro; lo normal en una escuela, ya sabes...

Los profesores en general eran bastante serios y estrictos pero amables, exceptuando alguno. Por ejemplo, el señor Snape (profesor de pociones) era extremadamente serio y estricto. Creo que en todo el verano no le vi sonreír ni una sola vez. Pero no me causaba temor, sino respeto. Con el aprendí mucho, fallando muchas veces, pero aprendía poco a poco. Pociones no difería mucho de las clases de química muggles (¡Ey! me voy haciendo al vocabulario). Y tal vez podía atreverme a decir que no le era desagradable.

Por otro lado también conocí a Remus Lupin, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¡Nunca! y cuando digo nunca es nunca, había conocido un profesor como él. Como disfrutaba de sus clases y como aprendía. El señor Lupin era una persona muy amable y sonriente, y por muy cansado o enfermo que estuviese nunca dejo de impartirme clases. Ojala todos los profesores fuesen como él. Él sabia como sacar lo mejor de mi y lo conseguía. De sus clases siempre salia orgullosa de mi misma y con ganas de continuar, a pesar de que me tocase historia de la magia, la cual impartida por un fantasma (literalmente) y en soledad no es que se hiciesen muy llevaderas.

También tuve clases de vuelo. Decididamente el vuelo no es lo mio, por lo que practicar Quidditch queda descartado. No es que se me diese del todo mal (por lo menos no me caía de la escoba), pero la sensación de no tener suelo bajo mis pies y la velocidad no es lo que más me gustaba. Bueno, siempre seria un recurso que tendría para emergencias (grandes emergencias me refiero, porque algo muy gordo tiene que pasar para que yo me vuelva a subir en ese pedazo de madera).

Así que, ahí me encontraba yo. Esperando tras el gran portón a que los alumnos de primero se repartiesen en sus casas e hiciesen mi anuncio. ¡Menuda vergüenza! Lo de pasar desapercibido quedo totalmente descartado cuando McGonagall me explicó como se haría todo.

Se abrieron las puertas y todo estaba en silencio. Cientos de pares de ojos me miraban atentamente, pero nadie decía nada. Respire hondo y comenze a andar. Todos me miraban pero nadie se atrevía a pestañear por miedo a perderse algo, a que no fuese verdad. Algunos me miraban con sorpresa, otros con inquietud y el resto me miraba con reticencia; ninguna miraba era muy amable. ¡Por dios! ¿Por qué había decidido ir? ¿Por qué había aceptado? Y lo más importante ¡¿Como podía sudar tanto?! Me sentía como un cerdo yendo al matadero. Menos mal que llevaba jersey negro y capa negra, sino todo el mundo estaría viendo como transpiraba y era lo ultimo que me faltaba para crear mejor impresión.

Solo se oían mis pasos sobre la fría piedra... ¡Era espeluznante! Al único sitio al que me atrevía a mirar era al frente y con la cabeza bien alta. No iba a premitir que me viesen débil y asustada, aunque en mi fuero interno esta temblando como si estuviese en medio de una ventisca de nieve. Los pares de ojos que me miraban desde la mesa central me atravesaron. Iba a echar a correr y huir ¡¿Como se me había ocurrido aceptar?!. Pero de repente ahí estaban. Unos ojos pequeños y curiosos detrás de unas gafas pequeñas y rodeados de arrugas por el paso de los años. Aquellos ojos me miraban con curiosidad y comprensión, me infundaron el suficiente valor y animo para que siguiese andando hasta el taburete central.

Cuando por fin llegue contuve el aire sin darme cuenta. Ahí se erguía en su más esplendida figura una mujer que naturalmente emanaba autoridad, pero no temor. Tenia un rictus serio pero en cuanto alze la cabeza para verla me sonrió. No fue una gran sonrisa, pero fue suficiente para relajarme un poquito y soltar el aire contenido. Y entonces habló:

-¿Delaney, Elisabeth?

-¿Si?- Respondí.

-Por favor, súbete al taburete. Te pondré el Sombrero Seleccionador para que te asigne a una casa, como te lo expliqué. No tengas miedo. No pasara nada.

Respire hondo.

Todo había cambiado.

* * *

 _ **¿Que os a parecido?**_

 _ **Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios y reviews que se recivirán y leerán con los brazos y los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración.**_

 _ **AteneaLuna**_

 _ **Nox.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todo este mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Solo me pertenecen los OCs. Espero que lo disfruteis.**_

 _ **Lumos...**_

* * *

 **Tal vez, algún día, podría llamarlo hogar.**

Me subí al taburete pensando: ¡Por Dios no te caigas, no te caigas, no te caigas!. Creo que en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en la sienes y el corazón parecía que literalmente quería salir corriendo muy lejos de ahí. ¡Santa María, madre de Dios! aquello era horrible, pero debía aparentar normalidad dentro de lo que cabía (porque estaba segura que estaba más roja que un tomate, segurísima). Me pongo lo más erguida que puedo e intento aparentar calma, remarco las palabras intento y aparentar, porque en aquel momento estaba mintiendo como una canalla.

Siento como la señorita McGonagall me pone el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y entonces lo oigo:

 _-Hmmm... Veamos que tenemos aquí._

Esa voz se oía dentro de mi cabeza y me sobresalto, pero intento no aparentarlo. Solo se me nota porque abro los ojos sorprendentemente.

 _-Buenas noches_ -le digo educadamente.

 _-¡Oh! pero que chica más educada. Hacía tiempo que nadie era así de educado conmigo. Buenas noches a tí también. Por lo que veo es tu primer año en Hogwarts aunque te has retrasado un poco, ¿no es cierto?_

 _-Sí, bueno... parece ser que yo y mi mágia hemos estado dormidas más tiempo del necesario._ -le explico enviándole una sonrisa mental. No se si eso es posible, pero yo aun así lo intento.

 _-Bueno, debo decir que Dumbledore ha tenido que ver en tí un gran potencial para hacerte la oferta que te ha hecho. Es un gran reto lo que estas haciendo ahora, Elisabeth._

Hay un momento de silencio, pero puedo sentir como mi mente esta siendo escarbada por el Sombrero Seleccionador. ¡Lo está viendo todo! Que miedo y que vergüenza... Y si descubre algo que ni siquiera yo sabía... Y si era malvada... Y si había maldad en mí... Y si ve en mí un futuro oscuro... ¡Pero Elisabeth, ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas justo AHORA?! ¡Menudas tonterías! Relajate, hazme el favor. (Así era yo intentando darme ánimos y valentía...)

 _-Elisabeth, te voy a hacerte una pregunta: ¿En que se diferencian las casas?_

Vaya, eso me pillaba por sorpresa...

 _-Bueno, según lo que me ha explicado McGonagall y he leído y aprendido Hufflepuff trabajan duro, Gryffindor son los valientes, Ravenclaw los inteligentes y Slytherin los astutos (los cuales he leído se inclinan hacia la mágia oscura). -le contesto automáticamente._

 _-Bien, bien, veo que te has estudi_ -me empieza a decir

 _-Pero en realidad no creo que haya diferencias._ -le corto.

Siento como si frunciese el ceño o lo que resulta que tenga un sombrero. ¿Tal vez frunce los dobleces? Va... ni idea.

 _-Quiero decir, las cuatro casas comparten las mismas características. Todos son valientes, todos son trabajadores, todos son astutos y todos son inteligentes y curiosos. Con variaciones dependiendo del alumno pero toda persona posee las características de las cuatro casas. Hufflepuff trabaja duro, pero no dudaría en salir en la defensa de un amigo o de aquello en lo que cree al igual que los Gryffindor. Los Slytherin también son valientes aunque creo que hay gente que tal vez no quiere ver esa faceta suya, pero nunca nadie debería meterse en los asuntos y con las personas queridas de una serpiente. Si lo haces estas, sin lugar a duda, te saltarán a la yugular. Y hay que ser muy valiente para aventurarse a descubrir los misterios con lo hace un Ravenclaw. Todas las casas trabajan duro para conseguir sus propósitos y triunfos, ya sean personales o de casa. Ninguno quiere quedarse el último. No creo que ninguna casa alabe la ignorancia, ya que como escuela se impulsa y se valora el saber, el descubrir, el ir más haya de tus limites conocidos y eso es lo que representan los Ravenclaw. Y por ultimo creo que todas las casas y personas tienen su malicia y astucia para conseguir sus triunfos. No siempre se va de frente y a veces hay que ir serpenteando como se le achaca a la casa Slytherin. Y eso no tiene nada de malo. Por todo esto, digo que, al fin y al cabo, las cuatro casas son igual. Las diferencias no deberían hacerlo las casas sino las personas. Cada uno es como es, con sus más y sus menos; y opino que por estar en una casa eso no debería condicionarte tu manera de ser. Todos somos iguales y vamos detrás del mismo objetivo: el llegar a ser el mejor o bruja que podamos ser._ -termino.

 _-Vaya, señorita Delaney. Creo que nunca una persona había llegado a esa conclusión como lo ha hecho usted, teniendo en cuenta que no lleva aquí más de tres meses. La felicito._ -me dijo el sombrero y puedo notar en su voz una nota de orgullo.

 _-Gra-gracias señor._

Y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta. Oigo la gente moverse en su sitio, la gente me mira con el entrecejo fruncido y el ruido de la gente empieza a ser cada vez mayor comparado con el silencio sepulcral que flotaba antes cuando había entrado.

Me pongo más nerviosa. Solo atino a preguntarle al sombrero.

 _-¿Que ocurre?_ -pregunto miedosa.

 _-¡Oh! Tranquila. Solo se están preguntando que me esta llevando tanto tiempo decidir._ -me responde tranquilamente.

 _-¿Pero cuanto tiempo llevamos hablando?_

 _-Unos 5 minutos más o menos. Así que vamos a colocarte en un sitio que te aprecien y te valoren por como eres. Porque Elisabeth, tu eres auténtica. ¡Ah! y me encantaría que algún día me vinieras a visitar para poder hablar otra vez. Ha sido muy interesante._ -me dice.

Me sorprendo que llevemos tanto tiempo hablando. Ni me había dado cuenta.

 _-No lo dude señor_ \- y le vuelvo a intentar enviar una sonrisa. Aunque creo que esta la materializo de verdad.

-Muy bien. -esto ya en voz alta.- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Empezaron a aplaudir, pero se denotaba que era por mera cortesía. La gente todavía la tomaba como rara y extraña (me refiero aun más rara y extraña de lo normal). McGonagall me quitó el sombrero y le sonreí. Me dirijo a la mesa que se encuentra a mi derecha. Esa mesa, pero sobretodo esa gente que ocupa la mesa se acaba de convertir en mi nueva familia, pero todavía no me atrevo a llamarlo hogar. Todo sigue siendo demasiado frio. Nadie se atreve a hacerme un hueco. Que tristeza... Ni siquiera me conocen y ya me están evitando... ¡Pues empezamos bien!. Y como de la nada surge una cabellera muy rubia que se mueve haciéndome un hueco a su lado. La gente la mira molesta, pero yo solo sonrío sinceramente, porque alguien había tenido el suficiente valor y la suficiente amabilidad como para que yo me sentase a su lado. Recibí aquella invitación como lluvia de verano. Al sentarme me presenté:

-Gracias. -le digo sonriendo. -Me llamo Elisabeth Delaney.

-Yo soy Luna Lovegood, encantada de conocerte. -me dice. Por su voz solo puedo percibir que es sincera. Me lo dice de corazón y yo estoy que no me lo puedo creer.

Entonces el señor Dumbledore se acerco al atril para hablar.

-Después de haber hecho la selección, solo me queda decir: Bienvenidos. ¡Ah! y...: Paparruchas, ornitorrincos y encéfalo. A cenar se ha dicho.

Al terminar de hablar sonó un pequeño "puf" en el aire y todas las mesas se llenaron de montones de alimentos y bebidas de todo tipo. Había desde carnes a pescados, desde verduras a ensaladas y desde salsas a todo tipo de panes. ¡Había cosas que no identifiqué siquiera!. ¡Dios mio! me sentía como un pez fuera del agua. No sabía ni por donde empezar y miraba de un lado a otro sin atreverme a comenzar. Parece ser que mi desconcierto era bastante visible, por lo que Luna me empezó a explicar.

-Esto es zumo de calabaza, a mí me gusta mucho. Es muy dulce. Si no te gusta siempre puedes beber agua. Eso de hay es carne con verduras y eso lenguado a la meniere. Es de lo más raro. A mi no me gusta mucho, por eso cuando hay que comerlo en casa mi padre me dice que si me lo comía podría hablar en el idioma del que viniese la lengua. Todavía sigo intentándolo. ¡Prueba! Igual a ti te funciona.

-Esta bien. Solo por la posibilidad de hablar con una vaca y que me entienda. Tiene que ser muy divertido. -le respondo alegremente.

-Segurísimo. -dice riéndose.

-¿De que curso eres? -le pregunto.

-Este es mi primer año. ¡Y estoy entusiasmada!¿Y tú? -me pregunta.

-Sí. Este también es mi primer año.

-Entonces iremos juntas a clase -me dice eufórica. Los ojos se le iluminaron con solo pensarlo.

-Eso no podrá ser Luna. Yo es que empiezo en cuarto directamente. -le digo con un deje de nerviosismo.

-Oh... vaya... Bueno no importa. Nos veremos en la sala común y por los pasillos y por la biblioteca y por los jardines. No te preocupes. Seguro que estaremos juntas. -me dice sonriendo.

-Seguro que si. -le digo devolviendole la sonrisa.

Parece ser que mi conversación con Luna ha llamado la atención de los de alrededor nuestro y deciden hablarme.

-¿Cómo que es tu primer año y estas en cuarto? -me pregunta una chica de pelo castaño.

-Sí... Resulta que soy hija de muggles y parece ser que mi mágia ha estado dormida durante más tiempo de lo normal, por lo que la carta para estudiar aquí me llego a principios de este verano. McGonagall y Dumbledore me ofrecieron el poder estar directamente con los de mi curso si me comprometía a estudiar durante el verano en Hogwarts para recuperar los años atrasados. Por lo que llevo aquí desde principios de verano estudiando... -les explico. ¡Ya está! Oficialmente soy la rara y la amiguita de los profesores... Espero llevarme bien con Luna porque creo que es la única persona que se atreve a ser amiga mía.

Ya estaba esperando algún tipo de desprecio por las chicas que habían estado escuchándonos y por la que me había hablado. Cuando de repente su cara cambió totalmente y exclamó:

-¡¿Enserio llevas aquí TODO el verano SOLA?!.

Asiento.

-Pues me extraña que no estés en Gryffindor porque, hija mía., ¡hay que ser muy valiente para hacer lo que has hecho!

Sonrió y lo comprendo. Había hecho amigas y eso era lo único que pedía.

-¡Por cierto! Yo me llamo Norah. -se presenta.- Y estas son Phyllis, Maryanne y Kristine. -me presentó el resto.

-Elisabeth. -me presento.- Y vosotras, ¿de que curso sois? -pregunto.

-Pues estas de enhorabuena, porque somos de cuarto. Así que, has elegido bien a tus amistades porque te lo explicaremos todo e iremos a todos los lados juntas. Ahora eres la famosa Elisabeth, la primera bruja que se ha saltado tres cursos de golpe. No nos separaremos de ti, eres nuestro pasaje a ascender en la escala social de esta escuela -dice bromeando.- Tal vez los únicos que puedan robarte tu famoseo sea el trío de oro que son: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley de Gryffindor y los gemelos Weasley de Gryffindor también, que van a nuestro curso.

-Está bien, pero no os aseguro entradas VIP para las fiestas. -les digo yo también bromeando.

-Bueno... te lo perdonamos porque eres nueva, eh.

Durante el resto de la cena seguimos hablando las seis juntas (Luna también seguía con nosotras, no la pensaba dejar de lado cuando era la primera persona que me había dado una oportunidad. Era rara, sí, pero me caía muy bien) sin parar. Fue estupendo estar por fin con otros alumnos. Después de los postres, vi como McGonagall se acercaba a nosotras.

-Señorita Delaney, veo que ha hecho amistad con la señorita Huxley. Perfecto. Cuando vayan a sus dormitorios usted no vaya con los de primero; las señoritas Huxley, Hilton, Caulfield y Lund le acompañaran a su dormitorio ya que compartirá con ellas la habitación.

-¡Bien! Por fin alguien ocupará esa cama tan solitaria. Ya era hora... Aunque nos acabas de robar un sitio perfecto para dejar tirada toda nuestra ropa -explica Norah a la vez que me guiña un ojo.

-Me alegro de que no haya ningún problema. Y les recuerdo, señoritas, que el orden no debe dejarse de lado nunca. Hay que ser ordenada con la habitación. de uno y con su vida, ¿entendido? -recalca la señorita McGonagall.

-Sí, señorita McGonagall. -responden todas a la vez.

-Me alegro. -asiente y se marcha.

-Dios mio... Menos mal que no es la jefa de nuestra casa sino... Yo prefiero al señor Flitwick, el jefe de nuestra casa, mucho más divertido que McGonagall -se queja Norah.

-¡Más bajito Norah! Que te va a oír... -le dice Maryanne.

No puedo parar de sonreír. ¡Esto es increíble!

Oigo que alguien hace ruido desde el atril. Es el señor Dumbledore que se ha acercado para hablar. ¡Como impone este señor! todo el mundo se calla sin que diga nada. Eso no pasa en mi instituto muggle ni tirando tres tiros al aire.

-Ahora que habéis terminado de cenar debéis ir a vuestras salas comunes a terminar de contaros vuestras aventuras del verano. Así que, nos vemos mañana para empezar con ganas. -dice con una sonrisa en los labios. No nos manda a la cama, sino que nos anima a que sigamos hablando. Definitivamente este hombre me cae MUY bien.

-Los de primero seguidme por favor. No os vayáis a perder. Recordad que las escaleras cambian de sentido. No os demoréis. Vamos... -las mismas frases, con sus pequeñas variaciones, se oyen por las tres mesas de boca de los Prefectos.

Los de primero se levantan rápidamente y les siguen. Me despido de Luna y le prometo vernos en la sala común. Mientras tanto Norah, Phyllis, Maryanne, Kristine y yo nos quedamos para esperar a que se descongestione todo un poco.

-Vas a ver que agobio subiendo las escaleras hasta la torre. -explica Norah exasperada- Mira que nos quejamos, pero no hay manera de que hagan más ancha la escalera de caracol. Hay que ir en fila india. Es horrible... Yo no me acostumbro...

-No es para tanto. Ni caso que todos los años se queja de lo mismo. Es una vaga. -me dice Kristine- Una vez que te acostumbras es una manera de hacer ejercicio y de estar con la gente. Te saludas con los que te cruzas y hablas con los de delante y con los de atrás. -dice sonriéndome.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -sonrío.

-¡Hey Norah! ¿Que tal todo? -oigo por detrás mio. Se acerca una chica corriendo y gritando desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Hey Olivia! Todo genial -le contesta entusiasmada- ¿Has visto? Preparate porque voy a ascender en la escala social de esta escuela. ¡Soy amiga de la gran Elisabeth, la primera bruja que se ha saltado tres cursos! -me presenta. Y yo mientras todo sonrojada.

-Hmmm... no te creo. Conociéndote seguro que la haces bajar a ella de escalafón. Te vas a hundir socialmente con esta -me dice señalando a Norah.- Menos mal que me conocéis... -dice bromeando- Me llamo Olivia Beasley, Gryffindor de cuarto año y cazadora del mejor equipo de Quidditch de la escuela. -dice tendiéndome la mano.

-Elisabeth Delaney. Hija de muggles y alumna de primer año colocada en cuarto año. -le digo estrechándole la mano.

-Bueno, espero veros entre pasillos y en las comidas. No os olvidéis de mi ahora que sois SUPER famosas -nos dice sarcásticamente.

-Claro que no Olivia. Sino, ¿quien nos abriría la sala común de Gryffindor? -le dice Norah guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Ah! Así que ¡¿solo me quieres por eso?! -dice haciéndose la indignada- Pues vete a ponerle ojitos tiernos a los Weasley.

-¡Nah! Tu eres mucho más guapa y divertida.

-¡Ya lo sé! -dice orgullosa Olivia.- Bueno, entonces nos vemos, ¿vale?

-Claro.

-Encantada de haberte conocido Elisabeth. -me dice- Nos vemos. ¡Angelina!¡Espérame! -se marcha gritándole a una chica de Gryffindor.

-Bueno... Pues ya has conocido a mi amiga Olivia. Esta bien tener contactos en otras casas. Las fiestas de Gryffindor ¡son geniales!

-¡Ala! Vamos yendo para la habitación. Que tendremos que colocar todo en su sitio... Que pereza... -suspira Kristine.

Fuimos a nuestra torre torre y al llegar la puerta ya estaba abierta y dentro había un grandisimo jaleo.

-La puerta ahora está abierta. Pero cuando esta cerrada, el águila te hará una pregunta que deberás responder o argumentar. Tiene días más sencillos y otros más complicados. Hay veces que estamos apelotonados mogollón de gente en la puerta porque no lo conseguimos resolver. Por eso te recomiendo que siempre lleves encima lo que necesitas. -me explica Kristine.

-Vale, muchísimas gracias.

-Bien, pues ahora vamos a la mejor habitación. de todo el torreón, que es la nuestra y ahora también la tuya. -dice Norah entusiasmada.

La sala común estaba a rebosar de gente. Todo el mundo hablaba en cualquier sitio: en los sofás, en las mesas, al lado de la chimenea, al lado de las ventanas y en los alfeizares... No me explico como puede caber aquí tanta gente con tanta librería. Las paredes estaban llenas de libros, incluso las ventanas (con o sin alfeizar) las rodeaban libros. ¡Era maravilloso! Adoraba mi sala común...

Me presentaron a más gente. Todos una vez me presentaban eran muy amables y enseguida me daban la bienvenida y se abrían. Todos eran muy amables e ingeniosos, reticentes al principio, pero solo al principio.

Si la sala común me había impresionado, la habitación. ¡me enamoraba! La habitación circular tenia cinco camas grandes con doseles azules, edredón azul y cojines marrones. A los pies de la cama se encontraban todos los baúles con mis cosas. Todas las camas tenían a su derecha un armario de madera antigua precioso y a la derecha una ventana por la que veías el bosque, el campo y el lago e incluso más allá y debajo una mesita de noche con un cajoncito y una lámpara. El suelo tenia una gran alfombre azul con flores color cobre y estaba calentita. Hmmm... era perfecta para andar descalza sobre ella. También había una gran mesa de madera con cinco sillas. Por mucho que las paredes fuesen de piedra, no hacia frio dentro de la habitación., sino más bien hacia calor. Supongo que sería algún tipo de hechizo para regular automáticamente. la temperatura. Todo era perfecto.

-La mesa no la usamos para estudiar. En ella ponemos las fotos y los marcos que queramos, objetos que nos gusten, etc. Y las sillas las usamos para dejar la ropa o el uniforme y para hablar más juntas que de cama a cama, nos sentamos en la alfombra. Así funciona nuestra habitación, ¿te parece? -me explica Norah.

-Me parece estupendo. -le digo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

-¡Ah! y este de aquí es _Nox_ , mi gato. Cuidalo y tratalo bien porque sino duermes en la sala común -me advierte.- Y aquel conejo peluchón blanco de ahí es _Snowdrift_ , intenta no pisarlo -dice despreocupada.

-¡Eh! Mi pequeño amigo también se merece que lo cuiden entre todas -dice Maryanne indignada. -Es muy buena Elisabeth, no te hará nada. -me dice con ternura.

-Tú, simplemente intenta no pisarlo. -me susurra Norah divertida al mismo tiempo que Maryanne con _Snowdrift_ entre brazos le envía una mirada asesina.

-Algún día tirare ese gato escaleras abajo como no cuides de mi conejito... -le amenaza Maryanne.

-No te atrevas. -le dice inquisitoriamente Norah.

Entre ellas hay un duelo de miradas hasta que al final las dos se ríen y dejan sueltos a sus animalillos.

-Están así todo el día, no te preocupes. -me dice Kristine al mismo tiempo que hace rodar sus ojos. Supongo que eso debe de ser algo normal entre ellas y yo también me rio.

-¿Y vosotras no tenéis mascotas? -le pregunto.

-¡Oh! Yo no. No quiero tener que cuidar de una mascota. Bastante tengo ya con estas todas y ahora contigo -bromea- No gracias. -y se ríe.

-Yo tengo una lechuza blanquisisima llamada _Windy_. Ahora esta en la lechuzera. ¿Y tu Elisabeth? -dice Phyllis.

-Sí, sí. Yo tengo un búho llamado _Earth_. Y supongo que también estará en la lechuzera.

-Uau. Te gusta la ironía, ¿eh? -me dice Norah guiñándome un ojo. Creo que es una costumbre suya, porque lo hace muy a menudo.

-Si, soy bastante sarcástica os aviso -les digo entre risas.

-¡Me gusta esta chica! -dice Norah.

-Tiene garras, jajaja -declara Kristine.

Nos empezamos a cambiar de ropa y nos ponemos le pijama. Nos metimos en la cama y pasamos otro rato largo hablando. Fue de los más divertido y agradable. Me sentía muy a gusto con ellas y podía decir que las consideraba mis amigas. Al final esto no estaba tan mal. Tal vez no fuese tan malo como me lo había imaginado. No, definitivamente, no estaba nada mal.

Nos dimos las buenas noches y nos despedimos hasta mañana. Nos esperaba un gran día y muchas cosas por hacer.

Creo, que podría terminar llamando a todo esto hogar.

* * *

 _ **¿Que os a parecido?**_

 _ **Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios y reviews que se recivirán y leerán con los brazos y los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración.**_

 _ **AteneaLuna**_

 _ **Nox.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Todo este mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Solo me pertenecen los OCs. Espero que lo disfruteis.**_

 _ **Lumos...**_

* * *

 **Hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida**

¡¿Cómo le podía pasar eso a ella?! ¡Y el primer día además! Se había dormido, demasiado intenso había sido el día anterior. Se había dormido y llegaba tarde a su primera clase de Pociones. Y con Snape nada menos. ¡Dios! ¿Podría mejorar más el día?. Solo se me oye a mi por los pasillos, el ruido imparable de mis zapatos contra la fría piedra. Solo se me oye a mi y eso solo tiene como resultado que me ponga muchísimo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy. ¡Genial Elisabeth! La mejor manera de seguir causando buena impresión. ¡Te estás coronando! Sigo corriendo sin parar, no puedo detenerme ahora, bastante tarde estaré llegando ya. ¡Y además llegaré sudando! ¡Genial, simplemente genial! Cuando me había despertado no había nadie en la habitación, miré el reloj y la cara me palideció. ¡Me había dormido! Así que me visto lo mas rápido que puedo sin que se me olvide nada y salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y ahí se encontraba ella. Delante de las puertas de las mazmorras dispuesta a volver a hacer el ridículo y a avergonzarse delante de todos... Respiro hondo y entro en la clase empujando la puerta pesada.

Todos se giraron de repente, y empiezo a buscar con la mirada un sitio vació. ¡Por fin lo vislumbro! en la 4ª fila hay un hueco vació., sin pensarlo me dirijo a ocuparlo. No quería ni pensar lo roja que estaría mi cara, los calores me habían subido y estaba sudando incluso más que cuando iba corriendo. ¡En serio, eso debería preguntárselo al médico, porque no es normal sudar tanto!. Nadie me quita los ojos de encima hasta que llego al pupitre, coloco los libros y habla el señor Snape.

-Señorita Delaney, llega tarde. Y a mi clase no se entra tarde. -le miro nerviosa ¿Me iba a echar el primer día? ¿Ahora que estaba sentada me haría salir para mayor ridículo mio? Internamente le rezaba a cualquier poder superior que existiese para que no lo hiciese. -Ya que es el primer día no la echaré. Que sirva de advertencia. Y 15 puntos menos para Ravenclaw. Empiezan con muy mal pie el curso señores. -nos enviá a todos una mirad de advertencia mientras hace una pausa- Sigamos con la clase.

El profesor Snape se gira y sigue impartiendo la materia y escribiendo en la pizarra. Yo empiezo a colocar las cosas en la mesa: abro los libros, los pergaminos, la tinta, las plumas, etc. Y cuando por fin termino de hacer todo, e intento regular mi tensión arterial como para que no me de un infarto ahí mismo, me fijo en la persona que tengo al lado y que me mira con la boca abierta. Lo primero en que me fijo es en su pelo pelirrojo, en su piel blanca y en los enormes orbes que me miran. Y lo primero que me dice me deja pasmada:

-¡¿Snape no te ha echado?! ¿Quien eres y cuanto te ha costado? -me susurra

-Soy Elisabeth Delaney, la alumna que ha entrado directamente en 4º curso. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas tengo varias teorías: la primera es que al ser el primer día se sienta generoso, lo cual me animaría mucho. Y la segunda opción es que impartiendome clases todo el verano me haya terminado cogiendo cariño...

-Eso es imposible! Snape no sabe lo que es eso. Ese hombre no siente.

-¡No digas eso! -le digo entre susurros escandalizados.

-Por cierto, soy Fred Weasley y los de atrás son mi hermano gemelo George y nuestro mejor amigo Lee Jordan.

Me giro y veo detrás mio a dos chicos uno de ellos siendo idéntico al que tenia a mi derecha. Les sonrío y sigo a lo mio. Lo único que me falta es que Snape se arrepienta de su decisión y me termine echando de clase... O peor aún, seguir perdiendo puntos de mi casa por hablar.

Empiezo a copiar lo que hay escrito en la pizarra cuando la persona de enfrente se gira. ¡Era Norah! Que alegría encontrar una cara conocida y de confianza...

-¡Elisa! ¿Donde te habías metido? He estado intentando levantarte como diez minutos largos y no te despertabas. Al final nos hemos tenido que marchar o Snape no nos dejaría entrar...

-Tranquila Norah, no ha sido vuestra culpa -le digo sonriendo

Cuando termino de copiar todo es cuando me empieza a fijar al rededor mio. Encuentro a Maryanne y Kristine, las cuales están juntas sentadas, y Phyllis en la segunda fila. Entonces me siento más tranquila y segura y me concentro en la clase.

La clase, al ser la primera del curso es bastante teórica, y con teórica me refiero a que nos pasamos las dos horas de clase copiando los apuntes de la pizarra y siguiendo los dictados del profesor Snape. En ningún momento paramos de escribir, por eso no es de extrañar que en el momento exacto en el que termina la clase la gente salga corriendo (literalmente) de las mazmorras. Yo me lo tome con más calma porque quería hablar con el señor Snape.

Cuando la clase quedó vaciá me acerqué a el.

-Profesor Snape. -el alza la cabeza para mirarme- Quería pedirle disculpas por llegar tarde a su clase. Se que no es excusa, pero me había quedado dormida. Lo siento mucho y no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero señorita Delaney, porque la próxima vez no entrará en mi clase. -dice tajantemente. Y sin decir más vuelve a seguir leyendo.

Me alejo silenciosamente. Cojo mis cosas y me marcho.

En la puerta me están esperando Olivia y Norah charlando.

-¿Pero por que has tardado tanto? -me pregunta Norah.

-Nada. Me estaba disculpando con el señor Snape por haber llegado tarde. Menuda mala impresión para el primer día...

-¿Pero no has estado todo el verano con el? Esta no es tu primera clase con el entonces. -me dice Olivia.

-¡Oh! Bueno... ya me entendéis.

-Sí, no te preocupes. El problema es que Olivia tiende a hacer ese tipo de arreglillos, es una tiquismiquis. -me explica Norah.

-¡Va! -se queja Olivia

-¡¿Y tu que?! ¿Haciendo ya la pelota al profesorado? ¿Desde primera hora? Muy pronto has empezado Elisa -me dice Norah riéndose y guiñándome un ojo.

-¡No le estaba haciendo la pelota! -le digo todo roja- Soy educada.

-Sí, sí. Eso dicen siempre -me sigue haciéndome de rabiar.

Pero todas nos reímos porque estamos bromeando, y me encanta.

La siguiente hora fue bastante pesada... Historia de la mágia... puf... Pero junto a Norah se me hizo mucho más divertida que cualquier clase que me había dado en verano el profesor Binns.

Por fin había llegado la hora de comer. ¡Estaba hambrienta! Las mesas volvían a estar a rebosar de comida de todo tipo. No sabía ni por donde empezar.

Fue muy divertido todo. Esta vez comí con Olivia y con Norah. Ellas dos tienen temas de los que hablar hasta aburrir a un muerto. Phyllis y Kristine estaban con otros de Ravenclaw y Maryanne me había enterado que estaba comiendo con su novio de Hufflepuff. En cuanto pregunté por el chico que estaba con Maryanne abrí la veda del cotilleo. ¡Me había enterado de todo!

-Se llama Alec y es el golpeador del equipo de su casa. Bastante bueno tengo que decir, aunque Fred y George siempre le machacan al final jajaja -se ríe Olivia

-Empezaron a salir el año pasado. -me cuenta Norah entusiasmada- Son bastante monos juntos y a la vez es súper divertido verles, sobre todo cuando discuten, pero en plan bien eh... Él está perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Estamos observándoles un rato desde lejos mientras charlan, cuando de repente Norah salta.

-¡Oye Olivia! Este año te presentarás también al equipo de Quidditch, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto! Intentaré mantener mi puesto de cazadora. Este año ganaremos la copa de Quidditch, te lo aseguro, porque Oliver está insufrible con que no quiere irse de Hogwarts sin haberla ganado aunque sea solo una vez. -dice enérgicamente.- ¿Y tu Elisa? ¿Te presentarás a las pruebas?

Casi me ahogo con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. Después del ataque de tos intento contestarle.

-Que va, que va. Yo no sirvo para andar sobre una escoba. A no ser que estáis intentando planear mi muerte sin siquiera mancharos las manos, yo ni me acerco a una escoba. -les digo sonriendo- Ya te animaremos desde las gradas. ¡Eso sí que lo hago bien!

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta el Quidditch, Elisa? -me pregunta Norah.

-Sí, me gusta bastante.

-Perfecto. Ya tengo equipo de animadoras de Kristine cuando juegue. -dice mientras me agarra del brazo.

Le miro con cara interrogante.

-¿No te lo habíamos dicho? Kristine es la cazadora estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. La mejor de todas, sin duda. No te ofendas Olivia.

-¡Oh! No lo hago tranquila. A pesar de lo que digas, yo soy la mejor cazadora de todas, y da igual lo buena cazadora que sea Kristine, casi siempre le robo la quaffle jajajaja -le contesta Olivia.

-Bueno, el tema es que Maryanne y yo siempre vamos a ver a Kristine, incluso en algún entrenamiento. Y la animamos y la dejamos un poquito en evidencia, aunque ya se va acostumbrando. Pero hay que decir que seria mejor si fuésemos tres animándola, y por suerte ahora te tenemos a ti.

-Norah que conste que me niego a llevar uniforme y pompones como una animadora tonta de universidad. -le digo acusadoramente.

-No, no, no. No me has entendido. No somos de ESE tipo de animadoras. Ni uniformes ni tonterías de esas. Vamos vestidas con los colores de la casa a los partidos pero sobre todo gritamos mucho. Ja ja ja. Eso es lo que hacemos, no te asustes. Basicamente vivimos el Quidditch. -me termina explicando

-¡Ah! Vale, vale. Entonces sí que me animo.

-¡Así se habla Elisa! -dice abrazándome.

Las clases de la tarde se pasan bastante rápido y sin darme cuenta me encuentro yendo hacia la torre con Kristine y Norah. Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta nos encontramos con que la puerta está cerrada y hay unas cuatro personas esperando.

-Vaya, empieza fuerte el águila. Parece que el acertijo de hoy no es de los sencillos... -dice Kristine.

-Esta te la dejamos a ti Elisa. Tú abrirás la puerta sin nuestra ayuda -me dice Norah

De repente el color se me escapa de las mejillas. ¡¿De verdad pretenden que yo acierte una adivinanza que cuatro ravenclaws andados no pueden resolver?! Nos van a dar las uvas si esperan que yo lo adivine...

Titubeante me acerco a la puerta y me pongo frente al águila. Las miro como si estuviesen mandandome directamente a la orca. Las veo apoyadas contra la pared de piedra muy relajadamente y me animan a seguir hacia delante. El aguila nota mi presencia y recita:

- _"Soy como una paloma blanca y negra. Vuelo sin alas y hablo sin boca"_ -y se calló.

Vamos Elisabeth... ¡PIENSA! Que es lo que vuela sin alas y habla sin boca. ¡El viento! No, no, no. El viento no tiene color por mucho que lo diga Pocahontas. ¡Las nubes! Tampoco, estas no suenan... Hmmm... Que leches puede ser...

El tiempo corre y la gente me está esperando. Me empiezo a poner más nerviosa y a no pensar con claridad. ¡Vamos Elisabeth! No puede ser tan difícil, te has estado todo el verano estudiando, eres la primera alumna en saltarse tres cursos, ¡demuestra lo que vales! Con esto no sé si quiero animarme o hundirme más en la miseria. Como tardase mucho más no me daría tiempo a hacer los deberes y a escribirles a mis padres e ir a la lechuzeria... ¡ESO ES!

-La respuesta es: "La carta" -respondo orgullosamente.

Como sea incorrecta me muero de la vergüenza...

- _Correcto señorita Delaney. No esperaba menos de usted._ -y la puerta se abrió.

¡Lo había conseguido! Que bien, no podía dejar de sonreír. Aquella sensación era increíble, solo me apetecía saltar de la emoción. Lo intenté disimular simplemente sonriendo a mis amigas.

-Muy bien Elisa. Sabía que podrías. -me dice Norah. Y las tres juntas atravesamos el gran portón.

El resto de la tarde estuve haciendo las tareas y distrayéndome con la pila de libros que hay en la sala común. Aquella biblioteca no tenía fin. Tendría que perfeccionar el hechizo para levitar porque me negaba a coger una escoba o la larga escalera que había ahí para llegar a los libros más altos. ¡No, no y no!

Después de cenar les escribí a mis padres contándoles todo lo sucedido. Bueno, todo excepto el pequeño detalle de que mi primer día a mi primera clase había llegado tarde. Demasiados detalles a contar en una sola carta. Cuando la terminé de escribir me dirigí a la lechuzera a por Earth para que hiciese un pequeño viaje. Espero que a mi madre no le diese un pampurrio al verlo llegar con la carta.

-Hola Earth. ¿Que tal estás aquí? ¿Ya has hecho amigos? -le digo mientras le entrego la carta y le acaricio el oscuro plumaje.- No asustes mucho a mama. Y ten cuidado durante el viaje, no quiero que te pase nada.

Y dicho esto mi búho hecha a volar hacia casa.

* * *

 _ **¿Que os a parecido?**_

 _ **Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios y reviews que se recivirán y leerán con los brazos y los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración.**_

 _ **AteneaLuna**_

 _ **Nox.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todo este mundo pertenece a JK Rowling. Solo me pertenecen los OCs. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

 _ **Lumos...**_

 **Quidditch y demás juegos**

Muy rápidamente me sumí en la rutina del colegio y de las clases. Íbamos de la torre a las clases, de las clases al comedor, del comedor otra vez a las clases y al terminar estas íbamos o a la biblioteca o a los jardines (aprovechando el buen tiempo) o a la torre a hacer los deberes y a charlar. Sin apenas darme cuenta me encontraba a finales de octubre y eso, según lo que me explicó Kristine, solo podía significar tres cosas: el comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch, excursión a Hogsmeade y... ¡HALLOWEEN!. Me encantaba aquella fiesta: brujas, fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobo,... Lo fantástico y lo ordinario se unían por una sola noche que se volvía ¡mágica!. Aunque desde que recivi la visita de Dumbledore todos los días parecía halloween... ¿Como seria vivir la noche más terrorífica y mágica del mundo en el mundo mágico? Solo me quedaban dos días, dos noches y 48 horas para descubrirlo. Me encontraba entusiasmada, nerviosisisima, ¡extasiada! incluso. No me di cuenta hasta que una mañana me lo dijo Norah.

-Elisa, ¿no crees que estos días te estas pasando con las drogas?

-¡¿Pero que drogas ni ocho cuartos?! ¡Por las plumas de mi búho, Norah! Yo no me drogo -le digo nerviosa y preocupada. ¿A santo de que Merlin venia eso?

-Porque, pequeña aguiluchilla, parece que te has tomado una bolsa entera de pastillas de lo nerviosa que andas estos días. ¿Que te pasa?

-¡Ah! La cosa es que se acerca Halloween y es una fiesta que siempre me ha gustado a rabiar. -le explico con los ojos muy, muy, pero que muy abiertos.

-Pues estas en el sitio indicado pequeña. -me dice con voz de presentador de televisión- Hogwarts es el sitio indicado para pasar las festividades de Halloween junto a tus más queridos amigos. Aunque te recomiendo que te aprendas bien el camino a la enfermería por si te da un pampurrio del susto y tienes que ir ahí a pasar noche. -termina guiñándome un ojo.

-Ja ja ja. -rio irónicamente- Muy graciosa Norah, pero no me asustas.

-Bueno, bueno... luego no digas que no te avise...

Le lanze una de mis mortíferas miradas y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases juntas.

Mientras aprendíamos en clase de encantamientos el encantamiento _Levicorpus_ Norah me envía una notita mediante un pájaro de papel. Era precioso y son estas pequeñas cosas las que hacen aun más bonita la magia.

 _"Acuérdate que hoy es el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch y que iremos a verlo. Abrigate que en las gradas hace frio. Besos de tu amada. Norah._

 _P.S.: Ya veo que el encantamiento te sale bien. Hoy a la noche lo pruebas en la sala común contigo a ver si por fin llegas a los libros más altos, pequeña lechuza de biblioteca."_

Le envié una sonrisa de asentimiento. ¡Que emoción! Por primera vez vería a mi equipo de Quidditch entrenar. ¡Seria espectacular! ¡Inolvidable! ¡Grandioso! ¡Ay! ¡Que se me cae el libro! Un poco más y se me cae el libro que levitaba en la cabeza del profesor Flitwick . ¡Concentrate Elisa!

En cuanto acabo de la clase salí corriendo hacia la torre con la idea de prepararme para ir a ver el entrenamiento. Iba tan acelerada que en cuanto gire una esquina me di contra una pared. ¡Menuda castaña me había dado! ¡Que golpe! ¡Que dolor! Espera... ¿Una pared? Eso es imposible... Cuando por fin se me ocurre la gran idea de abrir los ojos no me encuentro una pared sino a un chico alto, robusto y muy pero que MUY guapo. El también se ha caído y estamos rodeados de libros y de hojas.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! Culpa mía... -me disculpo. ¡¿Como podía ser tan torpe?! Que vergüenza... Menuda manera de impresionar...

-¡Oh no! Tranquila... Culpa mía. que iba corriendo sin mirar. -y me sonríe. Y creo que por un momento mi cerebro desaparece porque soy incapaz de pensar algo lógico y con sentido.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Para mi desgracia me empieza a subir un calor desde los pies, el cual termina exactamente en mis mejillas poniéndose (como diría mi abuela) como dos manzanitas rojas.

Empiezo a recoger los libros y las hojas. Ni siquiera miro cuales son los míos... Ya os digo que soy incapaz de hacer algo con lógica en estos momentos.

Cuando nos levantamos con todo se presenta:

-Oliver Wood, de la casa de Gryffindor. -me tiende la mano

-Elisabeth Delaney. Ravenclaw. -le estrecho la mano.

-Lo siento, pero tu cara me suena muchísimo...

-Sera porque soy la chica que ha entrado este año directamente en cuarto año. La misma que se ha saltado tres curso. -le explico

-¡Es cierto! Pues encantado de conocerte Elisabeth. Para hacer eso debes de ser una Ravenclaw innata. Tu casa es muy afortunada de tenerte.

¡Elisabeth! Piensa algo bueno -Gra-gracias... -solo atino a decirle eso y a bajar la mirada. Me doy una torta a mi misma mentalmente ¡Que vergüenza.! ¡¿Por que mi cerebro no se activa cuando tiene que estar más brillante?! ¡¿Y a ti te han puesto en Ravenclaw?! Habría que revisar ese sombrero... Para mas inri, mi cara debe parecer una magdalena de red velvet.

-Bueno Elisabeth, me voy que si no no llegare a tiempo. ¿Hablamos? -me empieza a decir a medida que se aleja

-Si, si. Hablamos.

Y con una ultima sonrisa me da la espalda y se marcha dejándome a mi atontada perdida.

Cuando, lo que pareció por fin eran los engranajes de mi cerebro moviéndose, recordé que tenia que ir a cambiarme de ropa si no quería helarme las piernas viendo desde las gradas el entrenamiento.

Llegue hasta la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw con lo que parecen ser mis propios pulmones en las manos. ¡Por dios! ¡Menuda carrera había hecho! Cuando por fin llega a la puerta... ¡En el nombre de Atenea y todos los dioses de la antigua Grecia! La puerta estaba cerrada... Le tocaba responder a la adivinanza...

-Suéltalo ya Águila... voy a llegar tarde sino... -le digo con la voz entrecortada intentando recuperar el oxigeno perdido.

 _-Vuela y revolotea alrededor tuyo, se lleva lo necesario, pero por si acaso no habrás la boca... No vaya a ser que también se lo lleve._ -y se hizo el silencio

-Hoy te estas portando bien ¿eh? -le digo sonriendo- Es el hada de los dientes -respondo tranquila.

 _-Corre no vayas a llegar tarde_ -me dice mientras que la puerta se abre.

Le sonrío y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación. Me quito el uniforme y lo dejo tirado en la cama de cualquier manera. Abro el baúl corriendo y saco unos vaqueros azules oscuros, unas Converse y una camiseta del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y cazadora negra de cuero junto a un pañuelo. Cojo la varita y salgo otra vez corriendo hacia la puerta principal donde había quedado con Norah. ¡Menos mal que ahora todo es cuesta abajo! Después de un par de tropiezos, tres o cuatro mini-infartos por posibles caídas y una docena de disculpas a diferentes alumnos llego con la lengua fuera a la puerta. ¡Y Norah no estaba! ¡Dios mio! ¿Tanto me había retrasado? ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿La esperaba por si acaso? ¿Me marchaba? Mientras mi mente barajaba todas las posibilidades veo a Norah que viene tranquilamente hablando con un par de chicos de Ravenclaw. ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Yo corriendo tanto que casi me tengo que enchufar a una bombona de oxigeno y ella tan tranquila?! Mi cara tiene que ser de total asombro porque cuando Norah me ve se sorprende.

-¿Que te ha pasado? Ni que vinieses corriendo desde la mismísima casa de Merlin...

-Pues casi casi... Dejalo y vamos a ver el entrenamiento... -le respondo derrotada.

Atravesamos todos los campos verdes de hierba hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento el cual todavía estaba vació.

-Todavía se estarán cambiando -me dice Norah

Y seguimos charlando de esto, de aquello y de todos los cotilleos que acontecían tras los muros del gran castillo. Norah parecía tener en cada pasillo y en cada esquina un ojo para espiar y una oreja para escuchar. ¡Es una de las mejores fuentes de cotilleos de la escuela! Era fantástico...

Después de haber subido todas las escaleras de madera hasta la cima de las gradas y de sentarnos los jugadores empezaron a salir al campo.

-¡Mira! Por ahí vienen -grita entusiasmada Norah.

Enfoco la vista porque desde esa altura eran como miniaturas rojas... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Como que rojas?!

-Pero esos no son los de Ravenclaw... -le digo con tono de alarma

-¡Claro que no! Los de Gryffindor siempre tienen el campo los primeros si se lo consiguen arrebatar a los de Slytherin.

Me empece a poner nerviosa, roja y a sudar. ¡Como no! ¡Ahora me tenia que poner a sudar como un cochinillo! Yo iba con toda mi ropa azul y la camiseta de Ravenclaw... ¡Menuda vergüenza.!

Norah me tuvo que ver muy alarmada por mi outfit porque me dijo para apaciguarme:

-Hey, no pasa nada por llevar esa camiseta. Estate orgullosa de tu casa, que solo venimos a ver a Olivia. No te alteres que no pasa nada. -lo acompaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura? -le digo preocupada

-Segurisima. -dice calmadamente.

Y parece ser suficiente porque consigue que me tranquilice y que le quite importancia.

Desde la lejanía atisbo a ver que se han subido a las escobas y que empiezan a elevarse en el aire casi a nuestra altura. De repente veo que dos figuras se empiezan a acercar. Son Fred y George, no he entablado mucha conversación con ellos pero me han hablado de ellos y parece ser que tienen muy buena fama entre los estudiantes pero no tan buena entre el profesorado.

-Buenas tardes Norah. Señorita Delaney. -dice uno de los dos en tono caballeroso pero a la vez jocoso.

-¿Que es lo que os trae por estos paramos tan desolados? -pregunta el otro de manera teatral.

-Ya sabes venimos a ver un poco de comedia y a ver un adelanto de como os machacara nuestro equipo cuando juguéis contra nosotros. -les dice Norah bromeando.

-Oh, señorita Huxley... seguís sin aprender a mentir. Sabemos que venís a observar nuestros cuerpos atléticos haciendo deporte. -dice Fred o George con aires de suficiencia.

Por detrás se acerca otra persona a una gran velocidad.

-¡Fred! ¡George! Volved al entrenamiento y dejad de coquetear que hay que empezar.

¡Era Oliver Wood! Ay que nerviosa me he puesto de repente...

Los dos hermanos suspiran, ponen los ojos en blanco y se despiden diciendo los dos a la vez (algo que sonó muy terrorífico en mi opinión):

-¡Que disfruten del espectáculo! -y se marchan.

-No te había visto Elisabeth -me dice Oliver sonriendo.

-Hola Oliver. -le devuelvo la sonrisa- No sabia que teníais hoy entrenamiento.

-Sí. Nos lo tuvimos que pelear mucho pero con un poco de la ayuda de McGonagall lo conseguimos. Espero que no vengáis como espías para vuestra amiga Kristine... -dice bromeando

-No, te lo aseguro. Solo venimos a entretenernos -digo riéndome

-¡Muy bien! Entonces como han dicho los gemelos: ¡Que disfrutéis del espectáculo!. Nos vemos luego -me dice sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo. Después se aleja a su entrenamiento.

Después de esta pequeña conversación con el GUAPISIMO guardián y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor le miro a Norah, la cual me esta mirando con cara de asombro y a la vez con una expresión que no me tranquiliza nada, como si maquinase algo...

-¡¿Que?! -le pregunto

-Nada, nada... solo me preguntaba desde cuando te llevabas TAN bien con Oliver guapísimo Wood -me dice sonriendo maliciosamente

-Nos hemos conocido hoy porque nos hemos tropezado porque yo pensaba que llegaba tarde donde TU Y YO habíamos quedado para luego verte venir TAN TRANQUILA. -le digo acusatoriamente

-Oh no, no y no. No te atrevas a desviarte del tema -me regaña. ¡Caguen! Me había pillado...

-No ha sido nada, de verdad... Nos hemos tropezado, hemos recogido los libros, nos hemos presentado y luego cada uno a seguido su camino.

-Bueno, bueno... Eso de que no ha sido nada, ya lo veremos... Dame un poquito de tiempo.

-No se te ocurra maquinar nada, Norah. Te destierro de la habitación., lo juro. -amenazo.

-¿Yo? ¿Maquina algo? ¡Oh, Elisa! Ni que no me conocieses -dice sarcásticamente.

Que Dios me pille confesada... Esto no me va a traer nada bueno...

Pasamos la tarde viendo el entrenamiento y charlando. Es muy divertido verlo, porque yo ni aunque me pagasen me subía a una de esas escobas y a esas velocidades. ¡NI LOCA! Que miedo... volaban a una velocidad...

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento y estábamos levantándonos para marcharnos vi como Oliver se volvía a acercar a nosotras volando.

-¡Elisa! ¡Espera! -grita. Nos quedamos en nuestro sitio- Sin darme cuenta, cuando nos chocamos cogí un libro tuyo. Te lo llevo a la cena, ¿vale?

-¡Ay! Sí, por favor -le digo sonriendo.

-Vale, pues luego nos vemos -y se va.

Ni siquiera me hace falta mirar a Norah para imaginarme su expresión.

-No. Digas. Nada -le digo acentuando cada palabra.

-Vale, vale. Me callo.

Pero internamente sé que se está partiendo de risa.

-¡Elisa! -grita alguien.

Nos disponíamos a entrar en el gran comedor y veo que Oliver se acerca a nosotras con un libro en la mano. Nos detenemos a esperarle.

-Tu libro. Te lo devuelvo. -me dice tendiéndome el libro de pociones.

-Muchísimas gracias Oliver. Si llego ir sin libro donde Snape seguro que me echa de su clase... -sonrío mientras le cojo el libro.

-¿Entramos? -pregunta

-Claro -decimos Norah y yo.

Oliver se sienta con nosotras a cenar y al poco tiempo se nos une también Olivia. Entre bocado y bocado hablamos de Quidditch, de lo que nos depara el curso y de halloween.

-Osea, que por lo que decís muchas leyendas rondan alrededor del castillo durante halloween... -les digo.

-Si. Todos los años pasa algo que no podemos explicar -cuenta Olivia.

-Elisa, no te preocupes que no es para tanto -me tranquiliza Oliver con una sonrisa.

¡Dios! Que deje de hacer eso que me atonta...

-Yo simplemente le aviso... Tu por si acaso tú no rondes por el castillo de noche... -me advierte Olivia.

-¡Oído cocina! -le digo yo animada. Pero en el fondo me ha conseguido asustar un poco.

Aunque me encante Halloween, soy un poco miedica... así que me tocara estar acompañada durante todo el día... porque ademas toca en domingo y el sábado va a ser el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade... menudo fin de semana me espera...

Cuando terminamos de cenar salimos los cuatro juntos y después de despedirnos cada uno se dirige hacia su sala común.

-¡Nos vemos chicas! -dice Oliver

-Hasta mañana. Nos vemos en Hogsmeade. -les dice Norah.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común ahí se encuentran todas las chicas sentadas en los sofás frente al fuego: Maryanne, Kirstine y Phyllis.

-¿Que tal el día. chicas? -pregunta Maryanne

-Muy bien. Ho- -me veo cortada por Norah.

-¡Elisa ha ligado con el magnifico OLIVER WOOD! -dice eufórica.

-¡¿Que?! -Kirstine

-¡¿Como?! -Maryanne

-¡¿Cuando?! -Phyllis

Han soltado lo que tuviesen sobre las manos y empiezan a solaparse las preguntas que me hacen. En unos segundos literalmente casi se me echan encima. Los ojos les brillan de curiosidad y entonces me doy cuenta de que no tengo escapatoria.

Les cuento todo otra vez a todas, y a la vez teniendo que escuchar todos los comentario que hace Norah al respecto, dando (según ella) el punto de vista objetivo visto desde afuera. Será metomentodo. Pero en el fondo me gusta. Es agradable tener estas amigas.

Pasamos horas cotilleando sobre mi y sobre Oliver hasta que al final empezamos a bostezar y subimos a la habitación. Pero hasta que nos metemos en la cama pasa otro buen rato ya que empezamos a hablar sentadas sobre la gran alfombra que nos pondremos mañana para ir al pueblo. Ir a Hogsmeade es un gran acontecimiento social parece ser, así que nos pondremos bien guapas.

Cuando por fin se nos empiezan a cerrar los ojos nos metemos cada una en su cama.

-Buenas noches chicas -dice Phyllis

-Buenas noches -decimos todas

Y después de lo que parece ser un minuto de silencio se le oye a Norah.

-Elisa, intenta no soñar con Oliver. Aunque sea en sueños deja algo para las demás -y se esconde bajo sus sabanas.

Y hace bien porque le tiro un cojín.

-¡Callate ya Norah! -le digo.

Todas nos reímos y nos dormimos con una sonrisa.

Ha sido sin duda un buen día.

 _ **¿Que os a parecido?**_

 _ **Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios y reviews que se recivirán y leerán con los brazos y los ojos abiertos.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración.**_

 _ **AteneaLuna**_

 _ **Nox.**_


End file.
